The Blue Water Lily
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: Atem is Pharoh of ancient Egypt. He has a dream of a young boy and goes to find him. Can this boy bring happiness to the Pharaoh? AtemYugi slash.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new Yugioh story, Blue Egyptian Water Lily!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh... there... said it...

Enjoy!

--- ---

_Atem woke with a start. He could smell smoke and someone was yelling at him._

"_Yugi! Yugi! Get up! Get out of the house! Now!"_

_He coughed. He looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't his room. There was a small dresser in the corner and a small window. _

_He heard the voice again and looked towards it. There was a middle aged woman and an old man, both of them yelling at him to leave the burning down house. Quickly he got out of bed and ran outside. _

_Once he was outside he saw an old man and woman trying to stop the fire from burning down the small house._

Pharaoh Atem woke with a start. He looked around him and noticed that he was back in his room in his palace.

'That was a strange dream.' He thought as he held his head in his hands. There was a knock at his door and a guard came in.

"Pharaoh, breakfast will be in an hour." The guard bowed and left.

Atem quickly had a bath and got dressed. He made his way down to the dining room and saw Isis and Mahado. They both stood up as Atem sat down. After he had sat down, they too sat.

"How was your sleep Pharaoh?" Isis asked.

"I had a strange dream." Atem replied.

"What was it about?" Isis asked.

"Well, I woke up and was in a strange room, and there was smoke everywhere! I heard someone calling out and telling me to get out of the house, so I did. When I got out the house I saw two elderly people trying to put out the fire."

"A house in the village burnt down last night. I heard a teenage boy was the only survivor. An old man and middle aged woman both died, presumably the boy's mother and grandfather." Mahado told Atem.

"I want to meet him." Atem's interest was clearly shown in the incident and the boy.

"My Pharaoh, I'm not sure that is possible. You are very busy today." Mahado said, but Isis interrupted him.

"I'll take you."

"Thank you Isis."

When Atem and Isis were in the carriage, Mahado was saying goodbye to them.

"Are you sure you want to do this Pharaoh?"

"Yes, Mahado, I'm sure." Mahado looked at Isis unsurely. He didn't seem to think this was a good idea.

Isis looked back at him with a sure look on her face. She smiled at him and told him she would take care of the pharaoh.

They left, silent on the ride there.

"We are here, my Pharaoh." The driver said.

Atem looked around as he got out of the carriage. He saw the house that he saw burn down in his dream.

'I wonder who this boy is, and why I had that dream? I am really looking forward to meeting him.' Atem thought.

The old man and woman that Atem saw in his dream came out of the house that was still standing. They bowed low on the ground.

"Your Highness! What a pleasant surprise!" The old man said.

"May I meet this young boy who survived that fire?" Atem asked, getting straight to the point. He didn't like the look of this old man.

"Right this way, Your Highness." The old man got up and led Atem into his house. He showed him to a door at the back of the house. The old man knocked.

"Yugi, you have a visitor."

"Go away!" Atem heard the voice through the door.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness." The old man opened the door and led the way inside.

The teenage boy, Yugi, was covered by his blankets on his bed.

"Yugi! Get up!" The old man barked. Slowly the blanket covering Yugi was removed and the boy Yugi sat up.

"Can't you..." Yugi suddenly stopped talking when he noticed Atem standing in his room. He scrambled up and bowed down low.

"I'm so sorry, My Pharaoh, I didn't know you were here." Yugi sounded almost scared.

"Please, it is ok. Stand up." Yugi reluctantly stood up.

Atem got to really see him now. Yugi looked remarkably like himself. He had the same hair style. His eyes were a deep purple, and he was quite small. Yugi seemed to shiver under Atem's gaze.

"Isis!" He called, who was waiting in the door way, "Help Yugi collect his belongings. He is coming with us."

Isis looked at Atem. She was not sure what had gotten into him, but she did as he ordered. Atem left to get back into the carriage.

"Is there anything you need?" Isis asked Yugi. Yugi looked down at the ground.

"All my belongings were lost in the fire." He replied.

Isis nodded and led Yugi out of the house. They both got in the carriage and the old man said goodbye to Atem, who ignored the man. 'What a suck up!'

The ride back to the palace was quiet. Yugi kept looking at the ground, unsure what to do. He had never been in this situation before. He didn't want to do anything to get himself killed, if he wasn't already on the way there.

Isis looked between the Pharaoh and Yugi.

'Is this the boy I had a vision of the other day? If so, he could bring great happiness to the Pharaoh, but he could also bring great sorrow.' She thought to herself.

"We are here." Atem got out of the carriage, "Welcome, to your new home." Atem said to Yugi as he too got out of the carriage.

Yugi looked around. It was magnificent! Never before had he seen so many beautiful gardens! Yugi loved to be outdoors among the flowers.

"Pharaoh! You're back! How was your..." Seto started. He looked at Yugi, "Who is that?"

"This is Yugi. Please take him to a spare room to get him cleaned up and ready for lunch." Atem said the last part to a servant that was nearby. The servant bowed and led Yugi away.

"Please say he is not staying." Seto said to Atem, looking as Yugi followed the servant.

Atem gave Seto a look and started up to the palace.

"Pharaoh, you can't be serious! You can't let him stay here!" Seto said as he caught up with Atem.

"And why not?" Atem asked. Isis also caught up with them both.

"Because. Are you going to start bringing all orphaned children into the palace now?" Seto argued.

"No! Of course not!" Atem argued back. Atem went to his quarters of the palace and Seto stared in disbelief.

"And what have you got to say Isis? Did you encourage this?"

"Of course not Seto! But I don't want you to stop it. I had a vision."

"About what?" Seto was now very interested.

"The Pharaoh and this young boy."

"What happens in your vision?" Seto asked, hoping to get more of an answer.

"I cannot tell. Just don't push the Pharaoh to get rid of this boy. He brings great pleasure for the pharaoh, but he also comes with great sorrow." Isis excused herself and left Seto standing there, thinking about how his day could get any worse.

--- ---

Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter should be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!! Welcome to chapter 2!!

Thank you all who reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Enjoy the story!

--- ---

As Atem walked into the dining room for lunch, everyone in his court (Isis, Seto and others (those with millennium items)) stood up. He sat down and noticed an empty chair next to him. Quickly one of the servants came up to him and bowed.

"I am sorry, your highness. The young boy will not come for lunch."

"And why not?" Atem asked the man.

"He refuses to leave his room." Atem sighed.

"Very well. Leave him be. I will take a plate of lunch up to him when I am done eating. Tell the chef."

"Yes Sir." The servant bowed again and left.

--- ---

An hour later Yugi was looking out the window of his room.

The room the servant brought him to was humongous! It had a large bed, a table with three chairs, a desk with a big mirror, another full length mirror, a dresser with many clothes in it (which he found out he was to wear. He didn't object to this because he had no other clothes), a large window with white curtains and a door way which lead to the bathroom.

Yugi had moved one of the chairs to the window so he could look outside.

Yugi loved the outdoors. He loved gardens with brightly coloured flowers and tall trees. He also loved the sound and feel of running water in the fountains. He sighed.

'Why has he brought me here? Am I being condemned to death? But then he wouldn't give me this wonderful room and ask me to join him for lunch? But I don't want to go to lunch... Although, I am beginning to regret that. Boy, am I hungry... Oh well. I just hope I don't get punished for not going... My mother and grandfather just... just... and now I am being brought here? How could my life get any worse?'

Just as Yugi thought this, he heard a knock at the door. He didn't answer and just waited for it to open. It was probably that servant again, here to tell him the pharaoh wants him to leave because he didn't come for lunch.

The door opened but Yugi didn't look around.

"I brought you some lunch." Yugi recognised that voice instantly! Suddenly he turned and bowed, "Come, have a seat and eat. I know you must be hungry."

Yugi heard his stomach growl again and decided to do as the Pharaoh said. He wondered why the pharaoh was being so nice to him.

He quickly sat and looked at his plate. There was chicken and salad.

"I hope you like it. I don't know what you like to eat, so I just brought that." When Yugi didn't move Atem chuckled, "I didn't poison it."

Reluctantly Yugi picked up his fork and took a bit of his chicken. It was the best chicken he had tasted in his life! He kept eating, still weary that the Pharaoh was watching him.

"Your name is Yugi, right?" Yugi nodded, "My name is Atem, but everyone calls me Pharaoh or something of the like."

Yugi kept eating. 'Why is he being so nice to me? First I disobey his orders by not going to have lunch with him and then I ignore him when he knocked on my door.'

There were a few minutes of silence. The only thing that could be heard was Yugi crunching on his salad.

Atem sighed.

"I'm sorry. You must be wondering why I brought you here. You see, I had a dream last night," 'Great, he brought me here because of a dream. How come I'm the one that gets stuck with a psycho Pharaoh?' Yugi thought, "and when I met you, I had this strange feeling in my stomach. I don't know what it was."

Atem sighed again.

"You probably think I'm crazy. Maybe if I explain my dream. Well, I woke up, must have been as you, and someone was calling out to get out of the house. I could smell smoke, so I got up and ran. When I was outside I saw an old man and woman, the two whose house you were staying in, helping. I woke up then. I don't know if that was anything like what you experienced, but when I told Isis of it, Mahado told me of the house that burnt down in the village last night and of your survival. I instantly wanted to meet you, wondering if you were the 'me' in my dream." Atem explained.

Yugi was silent. The pharaoh had just told him why he was brought here and his dream matched exactly that of what happened. But he didn't think it was the best reason for him taking him away from his home.

His home that was now gone.

Yugi sighed. 'And my mother and grandfather are now gone. I have nothing left out there.'

"It was my mother and grandfather that died in the fire." Yugi whispered to Atem without looking up but Atem heard the whole thing.

"I'm sorry." He replied.

There was silence for a while again.

"I'm sorry I did not come down for lunch. I just... I..." Yugi tried to make an excuse suitable for the Pharaoh but he cut in.

"I understand. You are grieving. You are excused from attending any events and are welcome to eat in your room for the next few days. Just ask the guard outside your room if you require anything." Atem said. He got up and left a stunned Yugi. He definitely didn't think it would go like that.

The guard closed the door after Atem left. He sighed.

'Yugi... why do I feel this way when I am around you? You make butterflies in my stomach and I just want to please you. I don't understand!' Atem walked around the corner in a huff, 'Maybe if I talk to Mahado about it, he might know.'

--- ---

I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! The next chapter should be up in a few days!

Please Review on your way out!

Hikarisailorcat


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!! I'm so sorry for not updating in a little while. Been very busy...

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Well, I won't keep you from the story any longer. Enjoy!

--- ---

Atem found Mahado out in the garden.

"Mahado, can we please talk?" Atem asked when he was in speaking distance. Mahado looked up.

"What about my Pharaoh?"

"Have you ever had a strange feeling when you are around someone? Like butterflies in your stomach?" Mahado smiled.

"Yes, Pharaoh. I believe the feeling is called love. And may I ask who this special girl is?" Atem blushed.

"Oh... uhh... I have to go now Mahado. Thanks!" Atem quickly made a run for it. He didn't want Mahado to know about his 'love'.

--- ---

It was a few days later and Yugi hadn't seen the Pharaoh since the day he had come to give him lunch. Yugi was getting tired of being in the same room for days. He longed to explore the gardens around the palace. From what he had seen they were beautiful.

Yugi didn't know if he was allowed to explore, but he desperately wanted to. He decided to get up the courage and just leave the room. He wanted to see what the guard outside his door would do.

He opened the door and walked out. He saw the guard and noticed that he was asleep. Yugi silently laughed.

It then occurred to him he didn't know which way to go. He looked down the hall way and picked the direction he came from when he first arrived.

Yugi looked all around. He didn't dare go into any closed doors, who knew who was behind them, so he kept walking and peeping through open doorways. Finally he found a door that lead outside.

Yugi opened the door and breathed in the fresh air. Although his room had a big open window, he still preferred to be totally in the fresh air.

He looked around and saw a pathway that looked like it was just a nice path to walk along to look at the scenery. He made his way there.

As Yugi was walking along the pathway, he heard voices. He stopped behind a large bush to listen for a moment.

"I don't understand you, Pharaoh. You bring the boy here, and then excuse him from all social events." Yugi recognised this man. It was of the one he saw when he got off the carriage the other day.

"What is there to understand? He is grieving for the loss of his family." This was Atem.

"I still don't think you should have told him of your dream, Pharaoh, especially after you just brought him here." Yugi also recognised her. That was the lady who came with the Pharaoh when he brought him here. Yugi thought her name was Isis.

"Well, I did. I didn't know what else to say. Wouldn't you want to know why you were taken away from your old life suddenly?" Yugi saw Isis sigh.

"You are right. It just would have been a lot to deal with, especially after your family died and you lost your house and all your belongings."

"You don't know anything about him, Pharaoh. For all you know he could be a spy, or worse, an assassin." Seto started.

"That's rubbish. Why would a teenage boy who didn't even know he was coming here be an assassin?" Atem defended Yugi.

"Just be careful Pharaoh. You never know." Seto reasoned.

"Seto, be reasonable. The Pharaoh is right. I highly doubt that the young boy is an assassin." Isis strongly agreed with Atem.

"Of course. You would know Isis. You after all had a vision about him." Seto backfired at Isis, angry about this situation.

"You had a vision about him? Why didn't you tell me?" Atem suddenly grew more interested in the conversation. Isis gave Seto a glare.

"Because, Pharaoh, you will find out in due time. If I told you everything of your future, things that are not meant to happen will. We wouldn't want you to accidently destroy the world, would we?" Atem thought of this. He didn't really want the world to be destroyed, but he wanted to know what the vision about Yugi was.

"Don't worry, Pharaoh, Isis won't tell me either."

Yugi went to get closer because it was getting hard to hear, when suddenly he tripped. Yugi fell flat on the floor in front of the Pharaoh, Isis and who he found was named Seto. The three looked at him.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" Pharaoh Atem asked, surprised at the sudden appearance. Yugi scrambled up and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"I... uh..."

"How much have you heard, boy?" Seto asked. Yugi took a step back, frightened.

'Oh great, now I've really done it. I'm definitely going to get killed for this.' Yugi thought.

"His name is Yugi, Seto, not 'boy'." Atem gave Seto a disapproving look.

"Just answer the question."

"Since you mentioned that I was excused from all social events." Yugi spoke in a whisper.

"No one can hear you." Seto said to Yugi, angrily.

"You don't have to answer, Yugi. Seto is just being too overprotective. Come on." Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and lead him away.

"Let them be, Seto. It is not wise to meddle." Isis said as she saw the anger in Seto's eyes.

--- ---

"Don't mind Seto, Yugi. He just wants to protect me. He believes greatly in what he does and can be a great friend, once you get to know him." Atem smiled down at Yugi.

"I am sorry for snooping." Yugi apologised.

"That is alright. Just don't get caught next time."

"He thinks I am an assassin." Yugi spoke quietly.

Atem stopped walking and faced Yugi. He placed two fingers under Yugi's chin and lifted his head so Yugi was looking into his eyes.

"He was just saying that, Yugi. Seto has a lot on his mind, and promise me that you will not take anything that he said before to heart. He just wants to protect me from the unknown before something bad happens, and unfortunately, you are the unknown. So just smile. It will all work out." Atem smiled at Yugi.

'His smile... it's so beautiful. So serene and full of... of... friendship? Love? No... It can't be love. But then what are these feelings I am feeling? My stomach hurts and I feel lightheaded. Maybe it is just because I am with the Pharaoh.'

They started walking again.

"So what brings you out of your room, Yugi? Did you want to do some exploring?"

"I wanted to see the gardens. They are really beautiful." Atem smiled again.

"I know. I get special people to take care of these gardens. I hand pick them myself. First, they have to go through some tests. They have to show me that they know how to take care of plants. They have to grow a plant from a seed in a pot." Atem stopped and leaned down. He held a flower in his hand. "Then they have to show me that they know how to prune the plant and take care of it properly."

Yugi looked at the plant that Atem was touching. It was a beautiful flower with purple petals and a yellow centre. He didn't know the name, but he reminded himself that he should ask the gardener some time.

The two kept walking. It was getting late in the afternoon.

"Would you like to join me for dinner in the garden tonight Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi blushed.

"Uhh sure."

Atem asked a servant to get dinner ready in the garden and they kept walking. Once dinner was ready they both sat down.

"So how old are you, Yugi?" Atem asked as they were eating their food.

"I am 16 years old." Yugi replied. Atem was 18.

"You are quite small for your age."

"Yes. My grandfather is quite small too. I get my genes from him." Atem smiled.

"Do you miss them? Your family and friends?" Atem was not sure if he should ask this or not. He was, after all, the one to bring him here. After a short silence Yugi answered.

"Yes... I think I always will. They died that night and I will never see them again, but I know they are safe. I just have this feeling. And I didn't have many friends at school. Only one really." Atem nodded.

They kept eating and were soon finished.

--- ---

"Pharaoh! There are two people who would like to have a meeting with you regarding the young boy." Seto said to Atem as he walked past him in the hall way.

"Now?"

"Yes. They are waiting in the hall." Atem and Seto made their way there.

Atem saw that the rest of his court was already there. He took his seat in his throne.

The doors opened and a guard lead two men into the room. One man was tall and skinny and the other was short and fat. The short one had a walking stick.

"My Pharaoh!" They bowed.

"Who are you and what is it you would like to discuss?" Atem asked them.

"I am Amon and this is Ottah." The short one said, "We are here regarding Yugi Motou."

"What about him?" Atem asked. He didn't like these two. He had a bad feeling about them.

"It seems that when his family died, he was to come and work for us."

"And why is that?" Atem was surprised.

"His father owed us money, Your Highness."

"How much money?"

"Quite a bit. We hope you will understand that he belongs to us and we wish to take him with us." The short one bowed again.

"Absolutely not." Atem said.

"But your highness, he is a filthy street rat. What business do you have with him?" Amon was surprised at hearing the pharaoh's reply.

"A son should not have to pay for a Father's sins. You are excused." Atem got up and left. The two were looking at him evilly.

Once out of the room, Atem sighed.

"My Pharaoh, are you alright?" Isis asked. She had followed him out.

"Yes, I am fine." Isis gave a small smile.

"You should go to bed now. It is late. Goodnight, Pharaoh."

"Goodnight Isis."

--- ---

I hope you liked that! Next chapter will be up in a few days! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all! Thanks so much for those who reviewed! I love you all! And thank you to all those who have me on their alert list! There are plenty more chapters to come in this story! And I've started another story for all you Danny Phantom fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

On with the story!

--- ---

The next day the Pharaoh got up early.

"Good morning." He said as he sat down for breakfast. Only Mahado was there.

All of a sudden there was a cry heard from upstairs. The two got up.

"Stay here my Pharaoh, I will go check this out." Mahado left and there was another cry heard.

'It sounds like Yugi!' Atem thought. Suddenly he too left after Mahado.

When he came to the hall way what he saw was not good. Mahado and two other guards were fighting four men. One of the men had Yugi in his arms. Yugi was struggling to get away.

"Let him go!" Atem yelled. A couple of the men stopped fighting and looked at Atem. Atem recognised one of them as the man that he saw yesterday. He remembered his name was Ottah.

"I said, let him go now!" No one moved.

All of a sudden the millennium puzzle around Atem's neck glowed. Suddenly there was a monster in front of the men.

They screamed.

"Let's go!" The four of them dropped Yugi and ran, but they couldn't get away. The guards caught them and took them to jail.

Atem ran to Yugi's side.

"Yugi! Are you alright?"

"My ankle... it hurts." Yugi winced.

"Mahado, get the doctor." Mahado ran to get the doctor.

Atem helped Yugi up and took him inside his room. He helped him get on his bed. Yugi leaned back against the headboard and Atem sat on the edge of the bed.

"It will be ok, Yugi." Yugi didn't say anything. There was silence.

"I saw one of them yesterday. He and a friend were there to take you away. They said that you belonged to them because your father owed them money." Atem started. Yugi looked at the blanket he was sitting on.

'Oh great. I bet he'll just send me off now. He won't want someone who is being chased in his palace.' Yugi thought.

The doctor came in with Mahado. The doctor wore a white robe and looked quite old.

"Hello. My name is Gahiji. What seems to be the problem?"

"I think he has hurt his ankle." Atem said, getting up off the bed to let the doctor take a look at Yugi's ankle.

Gahiji examined the ankle.

"Yes. You seem to have sprained it. I suggest keeping it elevated and not to walk on it for a few days. Some ice blocks can be good too."

"Thank you doctor." Atem said. The doctor bowed and left, leaving Atem, Mahado and Yugi.

"I shall get some ice for your ankle." Mahado left after the doctor.

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yugi was so surprised to hear the Pharaoh say sorry. It was he that should be sorry!

"You have nothing to be sorry for, My Pharaoh."

"No, I do. If I hadn't brought you here you would still be safe." Yugi thought he saw tears form in the Pharaoh's eyes.

"NO! Pharaoh, because you have brought me here I am safe from the men who are after me and if I wasn't here I would have nowhere else to go! You are the one who saved me from that horrible place! This is definitely not your fault. Thank you."

Atem looked at Yugi. Mahado came back into the room.

"Here is some ice." He gave it to Yugi who put it on his ankle.

"Thank you."

Atem spent most of the day with Yugi in his room. He brought up ice and they had lunch together.

--- ---

Unfortunately this was not the last time they would see the men who were after Yugi. The next day Amon had the nerve to come to see the Pharaoh.

Atem sat in his throne as Amon stood before him. His court was also around him.

"What business do you have here, Amon?" Atem asked.

"The young boy, my highness. He is mine and I wish to obtain him."

"You will do no such thing!" Atem yelled at him.

"We should have you locked up, Amon. You disobeyed the Pharaoh and sent your men to kidnap Yugi." Seto said. Everyone had heard of yesterday's events.

"Please! My Pharaoh, I mean no harm. I just want the boy. Or the money."

"You will get nothing." Mahado said.

"Pharaoh!" Amon started to get angry now.

"Leave now and never come back again!" Atem said quietly in a very stern voice.

"My Pharaoh, you don't understand!"

"Guards! Arrest this man for disobeying the King!" Seto yelled.

Two guards came up and grabbed on to Amon's arms.

"Noo!! Pharaoh! I will get you for this!! And the boy!!" Amon screamed as the guards dragged him away.

Once he was out of the room, Atem got up.

"Pharaoh. He won't be coming back again." Isis said.

"Thank you." Atem left, not looking back at anyone.

He made his way up to Yugi's room. He knocked and entered. Yugi was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"Pharaoh." He greeted.

"Yugi. How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Atem smiled.

"That's good." Atem came and sat on the side of Yugi's bed.

"Are you enjoying that book?" Yesterday Atem had received a book from his personal library and given it to Yugi to read. It was one of his favourite books.

"Yes! Very much. Thank you."

There was silence in the room again.

"They won't be coming back, Yugi. The leader of the pack is now in jail." Yugi looked at the pharaoh and Atem looked at Yugi.

"Thank you." Was all that Yugi could say.

--- ---

Hehehe... I hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter should be up soon! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!!

Twilights Shadow: Hehe, sorry. I must have over looked that. I've been trying to make it suitable for the past, so just bare with me if I get something futuristic. Thanks for the review!

And thank you all my other reviewers! I really appreciate them!

Well, I'm really sick at the moment, fever and everything, but I thought I should just come on and post this for you all. So please review at the end!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

--- ---

Yugi got up and went to the dining room for dinner. He had finally been able to walk on his own feet today. Today was also the first day he was to eat dinner with the pharaoh and his court. He had only met Seto, Isis and Mahado before. Now he was going to meet everyone.

Yugi made his way inside the room and Isis showed him the seat he was to sit in. It was next to her and the pharaoh. Yugi wondered why he was the one sitting next to the pharaoh. Usually it was someone really important who would sit next to him.

Atem came and everyone stood up as he sat down. Once everyone was seated again, the food came. On the other side of Atem was Seto.

A polite conversation started as they ate their meal. Yugi was introduced to everyone.

--- ---

That night, Atem walked Yugi up to his room.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner tonight."

"That's alright." Yugi replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence, then looking around to make sure no one saw, Atem lightly kissed Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi blushed. Then before he realised what he was doing, he too kissed Atem, only it was on his lips.

Their eyes closed as their savoured each other's taste. Yugi felt Atem's arms wrap around his waist. Suddenly Yugi broke the kiss, realising what he was doing.

"I'm sorry! –" before he could continue, Atem had kissed him again. Yugi moaned as it became more passionate than the last. Again Atem's arms were wrapped around Yugi's waist and Yugi found his hands making their own way around Atem's shoulders and into his hair.

Atem licked Yugi's lips, asking for entrance. Yugi obliged and Atem explored Yugi's mouth. He indulged in Yugi's taste but soon had to break apart for air.

They leaned their foreheads together.

"I finally know what this feeling I've been having around you is." Atem spoke softly.

"I've been having the same feeling." Yugi whispered. They both smiled.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and broke apart. Mahado came around the corner.

"Ah, Pharaoh, Yugi. Off to bed?" They both nodded their heads, "Good. Have a good sleep. Good night."

He kept on walking. Atem decided to follow his lead.

"Good night, Yugi." He said, giving Yugi a beautiful smile.

"Good night." Yugi entered his room as Atem walked down the hall way after Mahado.

Yugi sighed after he closed the door to his room.

'I can't believe I did that! I kissed him!! Oh my Ra!!' Yugi walked over to his bed and collapsed on it, 'What was I thinking?... but he feels the same way about me. Maybe this could be good...'

Yugi sighed again and rolled over. He changed into his pyjamas and went to sleep.

--- ---

The next morning Atem came to see Yugi in the morning.

"Good morning." He smiled. Yugi smiled back. Atem quickly kissed Yugi. "Would you like to have breakfast with me in the garden today?"

"Yes." Yugi replied.

Together they walked down to the table outside. It was surrounded by flowers of all sorts.

They sat down and the chef brought out their breakfast. They silently began to eat.

"Ah! Good morning, Pharaoh." Mana cried out. Atem looked around as she ran over to them.

"Hello Mana! When did you come back from your father's house?" Atem asked when she reached the table.

"Just this morning." Mana looked over at Yugi, "Hi! My name is Mana. What's yours?"

"Yugi."

"Cool!"

"Mana! There you are!" Mahado said as he too walked up to the three, "I've been looking everywhere for you. Good morning, Pharaoh, Yugi."

"Good morning Mahado." Atem said.

'The Pharaoh and Yugi are having breakfast together. Not that unusual, but something today seems different... Can it be? Yugi was the one Pharaoh was talking about a few days ago?' Mahado thought.

"Stop harassing the Pharaoh, Mana. You have to train. You have already missed a couple of weeks."

"Yes master. Bye Pharaoh, Yugi!" Mana said as she and Mahado left.

"Mana is training to become a magician." Atem told Yugi. Yugi nodded.

"Have you known Mana for a long time, Pharaoh?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, ever since we were children. We grew up together. And you can call me Atem whenever we together, Yugi." Yugi blushed at this.

--- ---

Atem and Yugi were walking down the corridor. They had just had dinner and were going to retire for the night.

Yugi stopped at his door, but Atem pulled him along. Yugi became confused.

"Pharaoh, where are we going?"

"You can call me Atem, remember." Yugi blushed.

"Atem... Where are we going?" Yugi tried again.

"To my room." Yugi blinked. He had never been in the Pharaoh's room before.

They came to a halt in front of two large doors. Atem opened one and lead Yugi inside. He closed it again.

Yugi looked around the room. It was twice as big as his. The four poster king sized bed had red velvet sheets draped around it. The sheets were a cream colour. The dresser was quite large and had a beautifully shaped mirror on it. The window on the other side of the room was also large and had red curtains.

Atem lead Yugi over to the bed. They sat down, Atem still holding Yugi's hands. Yugi could feel the soft fabric of the Egyptian cotton. They kissed softly.

"Yugi, I just wanted to talk to you for a little." Atem started, "I wrote a poem for you. Would you like to hear it?"

Yugi nodded, eager to hear what the Pharaoh had to say.

"Yugi, your amethyst soul,

You are as sweet as a cinnamon roll.

You lips, soft as cotton,

Are not forgotten.

You smell of sweet musk,

And sparkle in the dusk.

And I wish for you to stay,

And feel my love for you today."

Yugi smiled.

"It's beautiful!" he said.

"No, you're beautiful." Atem smiled and they shared a soft kiss.

The soft kiss began to get more heated as Atem ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem.

Atem pushed Yugi onto the bed so he was on top of him. He started to rub Yugi's chest, his fingers lightly brushing Yugi's stomach under his shirt. They kept kissing and Atem removed Yugi's shoes.

Yugi removed Atem's millennium puzzle and then his shoes also. They removed each other's clothes. Their kisses became more passionate as they made sweet love.

--- ---

Aww... this was a really romantic chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm gonna take this time to thank all my lovely reviewers and all the people who have added me to their story or author alerts! This makes me feel special!!

I am glad you are all enjoying the story!! There are only a few more chapters left unfortunately...

Disclaimer: Obviously don't own Yugioh...

Enjoy!

--- ---

That morning, Seto came into Atem's room. He needed to speak to the Pharaoh about last night's meeting before breakfast so he decided he would wake him up on his way down.

Seto walked over to Atem's bed and stood shock still.

There, with one arm draped over the Pharaoh's stomach and his head leaning on his chest, laid Yugi.

Seto couldn't believe it! Quickly he ran out of the room. He found Isis and Mahado walking along the hall way.

"Isis! Mahado! Come quick!"

"What is it Seto?" Mahado asked, concerned as to why Seto was in such shock and uproar early in the morning.

"It is the Pharaoh! Quickly!" Isis and Mahado looked at each other and ran after Seto.

They arrived at the Pharaoh's room and entered. They went to his bed side. Mahado and Isis were shocked at what they saw, but not as much as Seto.

"My vision, it came sooner than I thought it would." Isis said.

"I didn't think they were too into this relationship already!" Mahado exclaimed.

"We must wake them up so no one else finds out." Seto said. He reached out and gently shook Atem, "My Pharaoh, wake up."

Atem moaned. Slowly he blinked open his eyes and looked up at the faces staring down at him.

"Seto, Isis, Mahado? What is going on?" He asked, unaware of the arm around him. When he spoke he felt something soft against his chin. He looked down and saw Yugi still fast asleep.

Atem smiled slightly, then remembered who else was in the room and went bright red.

"Uh... uhh..." was all he could utter.

"Pharaoh, you must get up quickly. We don't want anyone else to find out about this." Seto said. This caught Atem's attention.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because some people may not accept you two being together. He is a peasant after all, and a boy." Mahado said. Atem blinked.

"So?"

"Well, you may lose your throne." When Atem gave Seto a confused look he said, "Look, we will discuss this later. Just get up."

Atem gently shook Yugi to wake him up.

"Yugi, wake up." Yugi stirred, "You need to get up An." (An means beautiful in Egyptian.)

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Atem.

"Can't I sleep some more, Atem?" He closed his eyes again.

'He knows the pharaoh's name. This is more serious than I thought.' Mahado thought.

"No, Love, you need to get up." Atem said gently. Yugi groaned.

"Quickly now!" Isis said. That caught Yugi's attention. He thought they were the only two in the room.

Yugi got off Atem and they looked at the three. There was silence.

"Do you mind?" Atem asked.

"Just be quick, breakfast is ready." Seto said and the three left the room.

Atem sighed. Quickly he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He paused in the door way.

"Are you coming, Yugi?" Yugi blushed and quickly went after Atem.

The water in the bath was steaming as Atem climbed in. Yugi just stood there, painfully aware of his lack of clothes.

"Come in, Yugi. It's warm." Yugi climbed in and sat next to Atem.

Atem reached over for some soap and started to rub Yugi's back.

"I don't think you should come down to breakfast today, Yugi." Yugi was surprised that Atem said this, "Seto seems to think that it would be best. It has always been that a Pharaoh has married a young princess of another country or a rich man's daughter, never a peasant. Or a boy for that matter. So we might have a few problems come our way."

"I'm sorry." Yugi whispered. Atem stopped rubbing his back and spun him around so he could look at Yugi. Yugi had tears in his eyes.

"No! Don't be sorry! I love you Yugi! And I wouldn't have it any other way! I will talk to them and make them see." He hugged Yugi.

"I love you too."

They quickly finished up and got dressed. Atem walked Yugi back to his room and asked the guard to bring some breakfast for Yugi. Then Atem went down for breakfast.

--- ---

Aww... they are so cute together!! Well... I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The next should be up in a few more days... :D Please Review!!

Hikarisailorcat


	7. Chapter 7

To my lovely readers, I am so very sorry I have not updated this in a while. You will not believe how much work I have had. I spent 11 hours pretty much straight on my food tech work the other day. Hopefully within this week I will have more time to update. Thank you for all staying with me for this long. Only a few more chapters left!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

--- ---

A boy with shoulder length white hair and brown eyes stood at the gates, waiting for someone to let him in. Suddenly a guard came.

"Ryou, please follow me."

The boy named Ryou followed the guard, marvelling at the sight of the wonderful gardens.

He was lead inside the house and to a door where one guard was standing.

"In there." The guard told Ryou and then left. The other two guards opened the door and Ryou walked inside. There he saw Yugi, sitting on a chair and looking out the window.

"Yugi!" Ryou called out. Yugi looked over and they both ran across the room to each other. They hugged.

"Yugi! I came as soon as I could!" He hugged him again, "I came home from the trip to my uncle's house and went to your house. It was burnt down! I asked your neighbour, and he said that Pharaoh himself came and took you away! Are you alright?"

They let go of each other and Yugi lead Ryou over to the table where some fresh fruit was. They both sat down.

"I am fine, Ryou. Thank you for coming."

"I don't understand, Yugi. When the king's guards come and take someone away, they are usually put in jail. But the king himself came for you, and you get a room in the palace!" Ryou looked around the room. It was almost as big as his house! "How come he took you?"

"Well, I don't know, but it's better than being there, isn't it? I mean, sure, he took me away from school, but I lost my house and Mother and Grandfather. There is nothing else there for me."

Ryou looked thoughtful.

"Well, ok. So what's he like? The Pharaoh?"

Yugi sighed and looked at the window.

"He's sweet, caring, strong, powerful, passionate. He's everything."

Ryou looked at Yugi. He could see the stars in his eyes.

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Yugi blushed.

"You have! Does he know?" Ryou exclaimed.

"Of course he knows." Yugi replied. Ryou gave a squeal.

"So? Tell me about it! Have you done it?" Ryou wanted to know everything!

Yugi blushed even more. Ryou screamed in delight like a teenage girl. Yugi quickly covered his mouth.

"Quiet Ryou! I don't want the whole world to know!"

"Oh my Ra! I can't believe this! So do you know his name?"

"Yes." Ryou squealed again.

"So when is the rest of Egypt going to find out?" Yugi sighed and looked down at the table. Ryou had a bad feeling about this sigh.

"I don't know. Some of the Pharaoh's court doesn't like the idea of us. I mean, come on, everyone expects the Pharaoh to marry some rich guy's daughter, not a common boy like me."

"You mean, you've already fucked him, but you may not be able to marry him?" Ryou asked. Yugi agreed, "But you could be condemned to death for that!"

Yugi looked up worriedly.

"I know, but the Pharaoh is talking about it now with his court. I don't think he would ever let that happen."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Just be careful, Yugi."

They both smiled at each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It opened and Atem came inside. Ryou bowed very low on the ground and Yugi stood up.

"Hello. You must be Ryou. I have heard you were here."

Ryou stood up.

"Good afternoon, your Highness."

"Good afternoon. I was just about to go to lunch. Would you both like to join me?" Atem asked.

Ryou looked to Yugi and Yugi nodded.

"Yes please." Ryou answered.

"Great! I will get the chef to make a wonderful meal. Come, we shall eat in the gardens."

Yugi and Ryou followed Atem out to the garden.

--- ---

After lunch Ryou went home and Atem and Yugi went up to Atem's room to talk.

"I have good and bad news." Atem started when they were both sitting on his bed, "They have agreed to let you and I get married."

Yugi had a big smiled on his face.

"But," Yugi's smiled faded, "you have to prove your ability to them."

"What ability?" Yugi asked, worried.

"Your ability to be by my side and take on roles. You have to be able to take my place if I have to go away for a while." Atem said.

"Wouldn't Seto do that? He is your High Preist." Yugi asked.

"What if Seto comes with me? You have to be able to do it." Yugi nodded.

Atem looked at Yugi. He lifted his head to face him and they kissed.

"I know you can do it Yugi." They kissed again.

--- ---

Ohh!!! I hope you enjoyed that!

Please review! And don't be afraid to review days after the chapter has be updated, that's what usually reminds me to post!! Lol.

Till next time!

Hikarisailorcat


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my beautiful readers! I hope you enjoy this second last chapter! I have finished writing the story, and the ending is not what I expected it to be... I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.

Enjoy!

--- ---

The next day Yugi went down to breakfast with Atem. He sat next to him. Atem's court was there.

"Good morning, Pharaoh, Yugi." They said.

"Morning."

"This morning you have a meeting with the manager of the market in the village." Seto said.

"Thank you." Atem replied. He looked over at Yugi. They ate their breakfast and went to the hall where Atem sat in his throne and Yugi stood next to him.

"This, Yugi, is my throne room. I often have meetings with people here." Atem explained to Yugi. Yugi looked around. It was just a big room with a seat for Atem and a few guards at the door. It did, however, look stunningly expensive with the golden walls and art.

The doors opened and another two guards came in with a middle aged man. He was tall and hand long black hair.

He bowed when he got to the middle of the room.

"Good Morning, My Highness." He said.

"Good Morning." Atem replied. Yugi just stood silently by his side as the others around him did.

"My name is Haji. I am the manager of the market in the village. I have come to you concerning the amount of stalls in the market. I have gotten some requests to add in more stalls."

"What kind of stalls would there be?" Atem asked Haji.

"A new jewellery stall, a store for baby and children clothes, a new fish stall, and some others."

"Where do you suggest we would build these stalls?"

"There is some room at the end of the market for a few more stalls. There is also some room in the middle." Haji replied. He seemed nice, this guy. Yugi liked him.

"Very well. You may set everything up and start to build these new stalls." Atem told him. Haji looked pleased.

"Thank you, My Pharaoh." He bowed and left.

Everyone started to leave the room, but Atem and Yugi stayed.

"Not all decisions are made this easily. You have to see both sides of the story to come to a conclusion. Come here." Yugi got up and went over to Atem. Atem pulled him onto his lap, so that he was straddling Atem's hips. They kissed.

"I want to share my life with you, Yugi. There is much for you to learn, but there always will be. We learn through our experiences and continue to learn until the day we die.

"Yugi, there is some dispute going on south of here that I may have to go and see for myself in a few days. I will leave you here to take control." Yugi began to speak but Atem cut him off, "I believe that you are able to do this. I trust you."

Yugi nodded his head and the two of them shared another kiss.

--- ---

The next few days passed by and finally Atem had to go for a couple of days. He said good bye to Yugi at the gates.

"Yugi, I love you." Atem said as the two kissed and cuddled.

"I love you too."

"Please take care of everything here for me. I know you will do great!" Atem smiled but Yugi just looked at the ground. He was still unsure if he could do this, and he didn't want Atem to leave him.

"I will be back in a few days Yugi. Take care." Atem climbed into the carriage. The royal court was going with him, so Yugi was pretty much in full control of the palace.

Yugi watched as they left. When he made to turn around and go back inside, he heard his name being called.

"Yugi! Hey Yugi!" Yugi turned around and saw Ryou running towards him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"I heard the Pharaoh was going away for a couple of days and thought you might want some company." Ryou said as he caught his breath.

Yugi smiled, "Thank you."

--- ---

Yugi's meetings with others were uneventful. You could even say they were almost boring.

Ryou stayed in the palace with Yugi and they often had lunch outside in the summer sun.

A couple days passed and Yugi began to worry. He had not heard from Atem and he said he would only be gone for a few days. When a week passed, Yugi was a worried mess.

"What if something happened? What if a tomb robber or someone attacked them? Are they alright? What if they got lost? Will they ever find their way back? Will I ever see Atem again?" Yugi cried one night.

"It's alright, Yugi. I'm sure the meeting or whatever they were doing is just taking longer than expected. Atem will be back soon, and I'm sure he will be very eager to see you." Ryou tried to calm Yugi down.

Yugi nodded and the two hugged. Yugi was glad he had a friend like Ryou.

--- ---

The next morning, a messenger arrived.

"I come baring a message for Yugi Motou." He said. The man handed Yugi a letter and left.

Yugi opened the letter and read.

"Dearest Yugi,

I am sorry this is taking longer than I thought. We have encountered some trouble while here, but it should all be cleared up soon.

Please don't worry about me and take care of everything at home. I will be back in your arms as soon as I can. I love you Yugi.

Missing you heaps,

Atem."

"See! I told you it was just taking longer than expected!" Ryou exclaimed as he read the letter over Yugi's shoulder, but Yugi was not convinced.

Even though he trusted Atem, he couldn't help but feel that something was not right.

--- ---

Awww... poor Yugi!!

Please review!

Hikarisailorcat


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my beautiful readers!! I am so sorry that this is late... well... it's the last chapter... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: yes... I don't own it.

--- ---

It was two months after Atem and the rest of the royal court had left to go south. They still had not returned and no other news had been received.

"Mr. Motou, something has to be done. The Pharaoh has not yet arrived back home. Arrangements must be made to replace him, for I fear that something terrible has happened." One of Yugi's advisers said.

"No! He will return!" Yugi protested.

"We have already sent out a search party. No one was found. There is nothing else we can do. I'm sorry." The man bowed and left Yugi in his room.

Yugi ran to his bed and collapsed.

"No! Atem! Please! Come back! Don't leave me here alone." Yugi whispered the last part.

Yugi cried himself to sleep that night.

--- ---

Yugi opened his eyes. It was light in the room. He felt the soft blankets covering him.

"Mmm... so warm." He seemed to have forgotten about last night, but as soon as he sat up it came rushing back to him.

"Atem! Oh! Please be alright!" Yugi cried into his bed. Suddenly there was a hurried knock on the door.

"Mr. Motou! Come quickly! The Pharaoh has arrived!" Yugi sat up again and quickly followed the servant out of the room.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"They have taken him to the medical room. He is quite injured." Yugi paled at this. He was so worried.

Yugi ran as fast as he could to the medical room. He slammed open the doors and looked inside. The sight that he saw wanted to make him hurl.

Most of the royal court were on beds, their wounds being wrapped, while others were being tended to their small wounds.

Atem was lying there, on the bed, covered in bruises and dried blood. The nurses were washing him and covering him with bandages.

"Atem!" Yugi ran to his side.

Atem looked over at Yugi. He smiled, which Yugi could tell was painful.

"I'm so glad you are back!" Yugi said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Me too... I'm so sorry I kept you... waiting, Yugi." Atem gasped. Yugi held Atem's hand. "Yugi... I love you... so much. You mean the world to me. I... I want you... to have this..."

Atem reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his millennium puzzle.

"No! I can't take that! It's yours! You are going to be ok!" Yugi cried.

"Please. Listen to me Yugi. I want you to have it. You are my life, my soul. I love you." Atem handed the puzzle over to Yugi. While their hands were touching, Atem suddenly collapsed.

"Atem!" He had gone to the next world...

"Atem!! No! Come back! I love you! Atem!" A hysterical Yugi was pulled from the room.

--- ---

Days went by... Weeks, Months. Yugi still had not gotten over Atem's death.

They didn't want the city to become hysterical with the news of the Pharaoh's death, so having Yugi look like the original Pharaoh, they just pretended that he was Atem. Yugi took the role of Pharaoh as Atem's wishes, but did not care in the decisions that he made. Most of the time he got Seto to make the decisions for him.

Everyone from the royal court had been healed. Everyone except for the Pharaoh.

One day, an old man came to see the Pharaoh. He claimed he wanted to bless him in his new life. Unfortunately, this man had a mysterious power that nearly destroyed the whole palace. It was later known that this man was the one who had injured the Pharaoh enough for him to die.

Yugi fought against to try to protect his people. He succeeded, but at a great cost.

As Yugi used his Millennium Puzzle, a spirit rose from within. This spirit helped Yugi defeat the old wizard.

"Atem..." Yugi whispered when he finally saw the spirit that helped him.

"Yugi, you are doing a great job at ruling this city. Thank you." The ghost of Atem said. He made to go again, but Yugi stopped him.

"I want to go with you! My life is meaningless without you, Atem. Please, let me come with you." Yugi begged, holding on to Atem's arm.

"I can't let you come, Yugi. You have a life here, a life worth living. Always remember that I love you, Yugi."

"I love you too Atem." Yugi cried as he gave one final kiss to the man of his dreams before he disappeared in a sea of Blue Egyptian Water Lilies. The purple flower that Yugi had loved.

--- ---

Wow, when I started writing this story I never thought it would end out like this! Please review and tell me what you think! (Don't hate me!! Please!!??)

I am sorry it was a sad ending... I kind of like that ending though... oh well... Please Review!! It will be greatly appreciated!

Hikarisailorcat


End file.
